


Seven Magic World

by snakebit1995



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Isekai, Magic, Original work - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: A new Demon King is rising and the world of Ressanna begins moving towards danger once again at this new power’s hand. The ones destined to fight back against them are the Seven Dragon Princesses from the Kingdoms of the world…and a girl who fell out a window spying on her college swim team.Original Work





	1. Vol 1 Chapter 1- Dying

**Well here it is, my first dive into an original work of my own creation, hope it goes well.**

* * *

 

“I’m afraid you’re dead.”

Rebecca could only blink at the statement coming from the beautiful woman smiling at her. The woman before her was stunning, almost magically so. She was tall, probably just shy of six foot, she has soft curves that gave her a stunning figure, she was wearing clean white silken robes but it didn’t seem like she had any bra straps which made the firmness with which her bust stood quite surprising. Long flowing black hair framed her face and cascaded down, stopping just above her waist. Her face was soft, youthful yet at the same time strangely motherly.

Staring back at her was a youthful looking twenty-year-old in a pink knit sweater and jeans. Her somewhat curly blond hair was settled in a ponytail dropped over her shoulder. Her brown eyes scanned the room somewhat frantically, there was no walls, no floor, just an empty blackness with some strange crystal looking chairs that the two women were seated in. This girl was looking up at the beautiful woman, likely because she was only five-six. Still packed into that five-six frame was a cute body and slightly freckled face, C-cup breasts and shapely hips, while not the most beautiful girl around she had that sweet girl next door kind of cute body.

She is Rebecca Jameson and she’s dead.

“Dead…”

“I am the Goddess Rhyanna.” The other woman smiled softly it was a little sickening how collected she was about all this.

Rebecca gulped a bit.

“I don’t remember much…”

“Oh, how you died that’s normal, you see what happened was you climbed the side of the gym to try and look into the girl swim team locker room and then someone spotted you, slammed the window closed on your hand making you fall and break you neck.”

“I died in such a lame way!”

Rebecca grabbed her face and groaned. She knew it was a stupid idea to be looking in there like that but…swimsuits on cute girls.

Rebecca was gay, she had known that for a while and in the passed checking out girls in the locker room was simple enough but once she went to college and stopped playing sports well, she had to resort to less savory methods of satiating her peeping fetish.

“At least I died looking at cute girls.”

Rebecca nodded, at least there was a little something to hang her hat on.

“Still I do feel a little bad for you. So, I’m going to use you as a test subject for a pilot program!”

The Goddess smiled again and Rebecca shivered, to Gods really need test programs?

“So…want to go to another world?”

Rebecca blinked.

“Pardon?”

“Another world, fantasy, adventure, danger sounds fun right, I wanna try sending a human form your world there.”

Rebecca had read enough and watched enough cartoons and such to know what she was talking about.

“What if I say no?”

“Oh, you’re totally going to hell sweetie you’re a stalker pervert.” Rhyanna shrugged.

“Then of course I’m saying yes!”

“That’s the spirit.” Rhyanna suddenly seemed to have ditched that motherly part of her presence and was going full on giggles of excitement. “Of course, I’m not totally heartless so let’s do this Genie style, three wishes for the new world.”

“Three wishes? Hmm…”

“I’ll save you the cheap ones, you don’t have to wish to understand and read the language there, that’s a freebie.” Rhyanna smiled.

“You said it was a fantasy world, like knights and magic and stuff?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, then I’ll wish to be skilled at that stuff.”

“Strong wish, you have all the skills of a high-class magic knight.”

“And since I wanna make friends with lots of cute girls I’ll wish for natural charm, not like mind control and stuff just that people think I’m charismatic.”

“Oh, that’s a good one, though it does seem like you’re keeping that creepy side of you.”

“And lastly…”

Rebecca smirked

“I wanna be the Chosen one!”

“Pardon?”

“Chosen one, I wanna have a fated destiny that makes me important to the world and stuff, I wanna be a main character.”

“Oh…very well I suppose that’s fine, works well with the state of the world I’m sending you too.”

Suddenly the roof opened in a white light that started lifting Rebecca up.

“Bye-bye, enjoy you time in Ressanna.”

* * *

 

“Huh?!”

Rebecca’s eyes snapped open suddenly. Her sense of gravity and the blue and white colors she saw immediately clued her in to the fact she must have been laying on her back, the whistling of the grass and trees made her figure she was in some sort of field or glade.

“OW!”

Suddenly a thunking feeling whacked her side and she heard someone groan.

“Who in their right mind would leave a log in the middle of the-a girl.”

A rather posh voice filled Rebecca’s ears as she sat up. The first thing se realized is that she was laying on a grassy path, and then she saw her outfit was clearly different. Overlaying her skirt and pants was an armored chest plate, greaves and gloves, there was even a sword on the ground next to her.

“Hello don’t ignore me!”

She looked back up at the girl snapping at her. She was about the same height as Rebecca maybe an inch taller, her hair was a fiery orange red and pushed down just to around her knees. Her face was young, younger than Rebecca’s but not by too much, similarly her body was like Rebecca’s but a tad bustier. She was wearing an outfit that reminded Rebecca of tuxedo meeting with an admiral’s uniform, her had a long caped jacket on with golden fringes on the shoulders.

The girl’s chest puffed out a bit as she scoffed.

“Well? What’s your name log girl?”

“Don’t call me log girl my name’s Rebecca!”

“Well Rebecca, what are you doing here?”

_“I probably shouldn’t tell her that I got sent here from another world.”_

Rebecca blinked a bit and just shrugged.

“I…don’t know.”

“Hmm, mayhap this is amnesia?” the girl said “It would explain your strange location.”

Rebecca cheered internally as this girl provided a perfect excuse.

“I can’t remember…my head is so…ugh…”

Rebecca cartoonish rubbed her temples.

“Ha!” the girls gasped “Well fear not consider yourself in my protection, it would be uncouth of me to leave a confused woman alone in the woods. Besides I feel like it’s for the best”

“Thank you.”

 Rebecca shook her hand then gasped.

“Your eyes…”

Rebecca noticed that this girl’s eyes had strange pupils and irises, unlike a normal person hers were more diamond shaped, they reminded her of a crocodile or snake’s, reptilian in nature.

“Oh, I suppose you wouldn’t know about these.”

The girl smiled and flicked her bangs a bit.

“I am of Royal Blood; my name is Priscilla Dragonix Fifth Princess of the Kingdom of Tilania.”

With the introductions out of the way Priscilla told Rebecca they should head towards the closest town, the town of Aviveil.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So, this is something I’ve been thinking up for a couple weeks even though I only started talking about it recently on Tumblr. It’s my own take on an Isekai fantasy. The focus is sorta Yuri battle harem. If you’re familiar with my other works this likely won’t be sexual in nature like my fanfictions, there might be sexual scenes but no written Lemons or such.**

**This first chapter is mostly set up and Chapter 2 will mostly be a lot of plot dumping and lore to set up the world and such.**

**I’ve never done something wholly original, only fanfictions so I’m looking forward to the challenge and excitement of constructing my own world, it’s really fun.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Vol 1 Chapter 2- The World of Ressanna

“I suppose your lack of memories has made you quite curious about some things.”

Priscilla looked over at Rebecca as they took a quick break from walking.

“Etiquette would suggest I answer any questions they have.”

The blonde stood up with a lily blossom in her hand, tucking it behind her ear she nodded.

“Your eyes…”

“Tis as I said I am of Royal Blood.”

That didn’t help Rebecca that much, how was being royalty supposed to give you eyes like a lizard?

“We have a long walk ahead to arrive at my estate before sunset so we should get back on pace, I’ll answer your questions as we walked, since you have no memories it seems a history lesson will be in order.”

“Sounds good.”

Rebecca and Priscilla got up and started walking as the redhead began telling the tale of the world to her new traveling companion. They steeped down a gravely dirt path that made it a little difficult to hear Priscilla from time to time but she sharpened her focus to listen up.

“Ages ago, far before any creature still around in this day was alive for, Ressanna was ruled over by mighty demons who were led by a fierce Demon King whose name has been lost to time. The Demon subjugated the other races of the world and ruled over them with iron fists, but one race stood up to fight back, Humans. We united our strenght and rebelled, though the sheer strenght of the demons was enough to squash any hope. That was until Seven Holy Dragons saw the plight of the humans, respecting their bravery for standing and fighting back the gifted seven great humans with power from their life force. These seven heroes, The Pure Soul Swordsman who had never sinned in his life received the magic of Light, The Black Hearted Witch a former slave to the demons who turned on her masters was gifted Darkness, The Animal Mother who was said to be able to speak to any creature gained the powers of Earth, The Spark of Invention who was the smartest man of his time learned the might of Electricity, a man known only as Thousand Cutter worked with the speed of the Wind itself, The Snow Singer who was the most beautiful woman of her time gained the cold wonder of Ice magic, and their leader a bandit known only as The Raging Warrior burned with the pure strength of Fire Magic.

With these Seven leading the charge the Demons were driven back, their ruler slayed and they vanished from existence but the fierceness of their fight changed the landscape of the world. Now that peace had been restored Seven Kingdoms were born, each lead by one of the heroes, currently we are in the Fire Kingdom of Tilania.”

Priscilla turned to face Rebecca as they walked.

“With the dragons gone the seven heroes shared what they had learned about magic with others, allowing humanity to continue it’s rise. But the bloodline of heroes had been infused with the dragons’ lifeforce, and it showed in the eyes of their successors.”

“So that’s why you have such weird eyes.”

“My eyes are not weird! They are a sign of the power and bravery displayed by my ancestor The Raging Warrior.”

Priscilla huffed and Rebecca snickered a bit.

The sun was slowly dipping lower in the sky as they got closer to the town in the distance.

“So magic how does it work?”

Rebecca came right out with it.

“Really now, even with amnesia I thought someone might still know something so ingrained into their very being.”

Priscilla sighed a bit.

“Magic comes from mana, that mana is sculpted and formed into spells that one can use, there are seven magical elements and everyone only has one. So I can only use fire magic, someone else may only use Wind, so on and so forth.”

“How is that decided?”

“It is hereditary. You could be the magic element of either of your parents, so if you have two fire parents you will always be a fire, but if you have a fire and a wind parent you have a fifty-fifty chance to be either element.”

Priscilla seemed a little frustrated to have to explain such basic concepts to Rebecca.

“How do you cast a spell?”

“Boy you really don’t remember anything it would seem. Observe.”

Priscilla stopped walking and looked at a large boulder on the side of the path.

“Magic comes from mana, mana is a natural element present in all beings, humans and non-humans.”

She then drew a thin sword with a jeweled hilt from her waist holster. It wasn’t rapier thin but it wasn’t as thick as the longsword Rebecca had.

“This is a weapon; most mages use these as a catalyst to focus and shape their mana.”

She looked at Rebecca who had a dumbstruck look on her face.

“I suppose you can think of it like this, mana is like that boulder, raw and unchecked, it has no shape or form and can’t do much on its own, a catalyst is like a chisel it allows the user to shift and shape the mana into a form that they desire, a magic spell. When one focuses their mind…”

Priscilla closed her eyes and Rebecca gasped, the air itself seemed to grow warmer like in the noon of a summer day, the tip of her sword glowed and the girl thrust forward.

**“And then the crimson bird dove at the enemy’s eyes! Tier 2 Spell: Phoenix Fireball!”**

Flames in the shape of a bird screeched out of the sword and crashed into the boulder, flickers of flame danced in the air as they slowly faded away and the smoke plumed out. Rebecca coughed a bit and fanned the air to push the dust away as she got a full view. That large boulder which had been the size of a small car had been split in two with scorch marks around the cut.

“And that is magic.”

Priscilla looked quite proud of her display of might as she slipped her sword back into the sheath.

“I think that about covers it, we should get back on our pace if we want to arrive before sundown.”

Priscilla got back to walking and Rebecca stared at the boulder.

“I wished for skill so I should be…” she drew her sword and blinked.

She tried to do what Priscilla had done. She focused her mind and envisioned what it was she wanted the result to be.

“HMM!”

She swiped at the air from left to right, her sword glowed a bright red and shot out a flaming wave that split the boulder yet again. Priscilla turned around, her jaw nearly hanging down passed her chin.

“H-How did you…someone like you with no knowledge preformed a Tier Two spell like Flame Swipe so casually?!”

“I don’t know, I just kinda did.”

Rebecca shrugged and put the sword back on her waist, Priscilla studied her before turning around. Without another word the two headed into the town.

* * *

 

Rebecca awed as they arrived at a massive mansion, a wide iron gate and stone wall surrounded the land to separate it from the quiet hamlet that they had passed though on the way in. The mansion was like a southern plantation, large windows and doors, a wraparound porch, white painted walls. The inside only got more impressive when they entered, dark hardwood floors, paintings of Priscilla and other dragon eyes people were on the walls, a large staircase covered in a red carpet showed the way upstairs.

“Wait…where are the servants?”

It was too quiet and Rebecca knew places like this always had a ton of servants around to greet the master when they returned.

“Oh I fired them all, I don’t need them bothering me and reporting nonsense of my doings to my family.”

Priscilla was rather dismissive of the whole matter.

“You’re welcome to any of the rooms upstairs, some of my clothes will suffice for sleeping so I’ll drop some off after you freshen up, the bath is in the basement. I’ll try to whip something up for dinner as well.”

Priscilla left and Rebecca started walking away, a picture caught her eye. It was of five children and two parents, everyone saves for the mother had red dragon like eyes. Rebecca thought this must have been the whole Dragonix family given that one girl bore a striking resemblance to her host.

_“But if she’s a princess like she said, why is she living alone in an estate outside the capital?”_

Rebecca was curious but thought it might be best not to pry, if Priscilla considered herself adult and secure enough to get by on her own who was she to bother her about it, heck maybe it was impressive that a Princess seemed so proud to be so independent.

Rebecca washed up and changed into some pink button up pajamas that were provided for her. Priscilla had made a small pasta like dish for dinner and it was quite tasty.

“Tomorrow I’d suggest we go to the Adventures Guild, if anyone may be able to restore your memories we could find out there, worst case we can find some work since you’ll need shards to get by, I have no problems with you staying as long as you need, so take your time and relax.”

Rebecca smiled a bit, she felt so lucky to have met such a nice person right out the gate. That night she went to bed with a smile, she had survived her first day in another world but still had many mysteries and questions to figure out.

* * *

 

The next day Priscilla took Rebecca into town, the small little hamlet was surprisingly bustling.

“Aviveil is not too far from the Tilanian capital of Ignorance so it sees a lot of traffic.”

Priscilla had explained why the medieval looking town with is wooden and stone homes was filled with people, the market overflowing with shoppers.

“Come this way quickly.”

Priscilla took Rebecca into a large stone church like building, inside were a few pews and seven statues.

“This is a popular tourist destination here, the Temple of the Seven Heroes. It was made as a monument to their works to free us from the rule of the demons.”

Priscilla pointed to the front where there were seven statues depicting seven people. The first was labeled “The Raging Warrior” and featured a man with short spiky hair, bandit like clothes, he had two sharp curved swords in his hands.

The second was labeled “The Snow Singer”, it was a stunningly beautiful woman whose mouth was open like she was singing. She wore robes and despite the stone visage she had such soft features. Her beauty and name reminded Rebecca of an old legend of beautiful women who lived in the snow and lured men to death like sirens.

The third was “Thousand Cutter” and the best way to describe the look of him would be Samurai, he wore barely any armor and his face was sharp and glaring. Of the seven his statue seemed to have the least flare.

The fourth was “The Spark of Invention” this man looked like a handsome young doctor, short cut hair, long lab coat over a suit and tie. Glasses framed his face and tools were strapped to his belt.

The fifth was “The Animal Mother” and she reminded Rebecca of a fantasy druid. She wore a dress and headdress made of flowers and what looked like twisted vines. Her long hair was also laced with flowers similar to the Lily that Rebecca tucked behind her ear.

Sixth was “The Black Hearted Which” a mature woman who had large breasts, wide hips and wore a baggy robe. In her hand was a broom and Rebecca couldn’t help but giggle a bit at how much this woman looked like a spooky Halloween witch.

The last statue was of a man young man in knight like armor, the only part of him not in armor was his face which showed a quaint smiling face. “The Pure Soul Swordsman” Rebecca thought of the seven he was by far the most naturally beautiful one.

“These are the seven heroes that save our world.”

Priscilla spoke with pride, something about sharing this tale with someone who had no memory of it excited her.

“Now come, the guild is just across the street.”

Priscilla opened the doors of the temple and stepped out, pointing across the street she showed Rebecca a large mansion like building similar to the estate she lived on, strung arcoss the front doors was a banner with “Adventures Unite!” written on it.

“Well, shall we Rebecca.”

“Hmm. Let’s shall.”

Rebecca took a step forward, she still had a lot to learn about this world, but now she was taking her first steps to her new destiny.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Well this was mostly a world building chapter explaining magic and a brief history, on to more adventuring-based stuff next time!**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Vol 1 Chapter 3- Adventuring

The inside of the adventuring guild reminded Rebecca of a bank, like those really old-fashioned ones you see in the big city with marble columns and wide expansive insides. There were multiple teller like windows with people sitting behind them, tables set up with people talking, it wasn’t overflowing with folks like the market was but it was decently filled.

Priscilla first started hurling forms at Rebecca and telling her to fill them out and then dragged her over to another teller.

“My acquaintance here wishes to sign up to join the guild.”

The dragon eyed girl pushed forward the stack of papers.

The attendant, a petite woman with short bowl cut brown hair scanned them over and smiled.

“One moment please.”

She stepped away for a few minutes before coming back and handing Rebecca a card with her name on it. The card was a heavy golden metal of some kind, it was marked not only with Rebecca’s name but also the word “Rank” with F next to it.

Without another word Priscilla took Rebecca away, it was like she was trying to explain everything as quickly as possible and get them out of the building before anyone could approach the two of them.”

“This is your adventuring card. It marks your rank; your rank will go up as you complete quests. I for example am a D-Rank adventurer.”

“A royal like you is an adventurer?”

Rebecca was confused, normally in worlds like this adventuring was work for commoners not important people.

“Adventuring is quite common as a hobby for nobles and the upper-class so don’t be surprised to see important people around here.”

In other words, Priscilla was telling her to keep her head down and not piss anyone off. Priscilla was looking up at two large boards tacked with notices and tasks to be completed.

“I don’t see any quests looking for a missing girl.”

“What could you be looking for a quest like that for miss.”

“Shit I was hoping we could get out of here quickly without distraction.”

Priscilla cursed a small bit before turning around.

“Simon, I hadn’t expected to see you at the guild today.”

Rebecca turned and saw a handsome fellow standing before the two girls. Short brown hair was swooped sharply above the left eye, his face was gentle, almost sweetly so, blue eyes looked down at the two as he was at least 5`10. His outfit was similar to Priscilla’s in that it was fancy military like, but unlike the golden shoulder pads Priscilla had this outfit had a wing like fan shaped ornament surrounding the right shoulder, though he did have a cape like attachment like Priscilla.

“And who might you be?”

He smiled softly at Rebecca, his voice was a bit gravely like that of a young boy just hitting puberty, it didn’t match his handsome frame or older age which Rebecca guessed was at least twenty if not more.

“Rebecca Jameson.”

She shook his hand a bit and was surprised at the lax nature of his grip, she expected a little more force behind it.

“Simon LaCroix.”

“Simon is the eldest son of a prominent noble family. We are also engaged to be wed.”

Priscilla didn’t seem to bent out of shape about dropping reveals like that, Rebecca expected her to be pissed, that’s normally how these kinds of stories went from what she could remember about them. The Princess is forced to marry someone she doesn’t love until her usually peasant lover comes to save her from a life of false love…but these two seemed pretty chill about it from the way they spoke.

Without prompting Priscilla explained Rebecca’s situation to Simon and asked if he knew of any leads that might help her find out more about herself.

_“I feel bad leading this girl on a wild goose chase.”_

Rebecca played with her hair a bit as the two talked.

“If you want to check on her perhaps a quest would suffice, the best way to gather information tends to be in the field.”

“I suppose.”

Priscilla turned to face Rebecca.

“Do you think you can handle a simple slaying quest with us, you’re only Rank F but if you go with a Rank D like myself and a Rank B like Simon things should be fine for a C Rank quest.”

“I’ll be fine, and then I can get points to level up right?”

“Forward thinking. You’ve found a good one Priscilla.”

“Of course I have.”

She huffed grabbing a quest and stepping away towards the desks to put it through.

“Well then I will gather my things and prepare to depart with you ladies.”

Simon bowed and stepped off. Rebecca looked around the guild once more and took in the fantasy like surroundings but something caught her eye.

_“The way he walked…”_

She shook her head, she was probably just imagining things from the stress of still getting her bearings.

* * *

 

The Quest the trio took was to go into the hilled forest outside of town and exterminate some goblins that were infesting a nearby cave, apparently the little creatures had been getting rather aggressive lately and needed to be dealt with before more travelers on the roads got hurt.

Getting too the cave was actually quite easy given the relative peacefulness of the forest. The dark entrance to the cave was tucked behind some mossy rocks and trees but once the group slipped inside the started heading deeper.

“Aren’t there supposed to be Goblins?”

Rebecca was confused, they were about five minutes into spelunking and hadn’t see a soul.

“Hmm.”

Suddenly Simon stopped their walking and pointed silently. Looking ahead Rebecca spotted three Goblins. They were just as Priscilla and Simon had described them, short and stout, no more than three to four feet tall with large pointed ears, eggplant shaped noses and underbites. Their skin varied from a deep algae green to a fiery red orange. According to the nobles they were classified as a “Monsternoid” race, in other words they weren’t quite full on mindless monsters but they were as high thinking as the other humanoid races inhabiting the world, in other words they were considered dangerous cause they had no respect for polite society.

“I suggest we take one each.”

Simon pointed them out.

“I will deal with the green one, Priscilla the red and Rebecca can handle that smaller purple like one.”

The girl nodded and got into position, Simon was going to make the first move so they were waiting on him.

**“Lets go!”**

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Vol 1 Chapter 4- Elves

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

With all three party members in their positions they prepared to strike the goblins. Once the nasty looking creatures were chatting it up the gang moved in quickly and efficiently.

**“Ash covered the sky! Tier One Spell: Smokescreen!”**

The handsome boy swiped his thin sword in a circle motion and created a massive plume of white and grey smoke that covered the attack.

“EHE!” The goblins reacted quickly taking out blunted and chipped old swords but before the green could strike back Simon darted clear forward and thrust his sword like a spear, piercing the through the creature’s right eye.

“EEEE!” it let out a pained screech as Simon deftly flicked his wrist and sliced the monster down, leaving it festering in a pool of blood.

“Quickly!” Priscilla told Rebecca “Before they sound an alarm!”

“Right!” the blonde followed her dragon eyed teammate.

Priscilla held her sword up **“Jagged scorches dust the ground! Tier One Spell: Phoenix Feather Shot!”**

Orange flaming feathers formed in the air and blasted out, chewing through the Red Goblin leaving just the purple one remaining for Rebecca to deal with.

Seeing through the smokescreen Simon had created was a tad difficult for the inexperienced girl but she drew her short sword and dashed forward.

 _‘I’m too far I’m not gonna catch it!’_ She realized as the creature turned to swing towards Simon who was preparing for a block _‘FASTER’_

Suddenly Rebecca felt like her feet were lighter than air, her speed nearly doubled in an instant as she followed through with her motion and sliced across the back of the Goblin.

“GAAH!” it groaned falling forward.

“Heh!” she smirked a little before tripping forward at a breakneck pace.

“AHH!” Simon hissed a bit when the blond landed on top of him.

“Sorry.” Rebecca felt the weight return to her feet as she looked down.

“G-Get off me!” Simon squeaked a bit.

Rebecca blinked looking down at the boy, she expected her fall to be a bit rougher. Slowly the gears of her mind turned and turned as pieces seemed to click into place.

 _‘The way her walks, the voice, this pressure…’_ Her eyes went wide.

“You’re a woman.” She said bluntly.

“P-Preposterous!” Simon shoved her off, voice cracking a bit “Lady Priscilla your new acquaintance is quite rude!”

The dragon eyed girl simply blinked “How did you…?”

“I have a knack for knowing the body of a lady.” Rebecca said smugly “So you are a girl?”

“F-Fine!” Simon hissed “Yes I am, my…my name is Jezebel LaCroix, not Simon.”

“And you knew?” Rebecca asked and Priscilla simply nodded “I don’t understand why all the secrecy, why even bother?”

“Because society demands it.” Jezebel stood up and dusted herself off “Simon is…was my brother who…well is no longer with us.”

“Rich families are a strange thing as you know.” Priscilla said “As such Jezebel has been posing as her brother for the last sixteen years.”

“That’s weird.” Rebecca shrugged “Well I mean I think you’re kinda cute anyway, you should do whatever you want but that’s your choice why not keep going?”

“You’re taking this well.” Priscilla smiled.

“I mean it’s not a huge deal, we just met so I figured we’d be learning about each other.” Rebecca took the lead.

The group went deeper into the cave, dispatching a few Goblins along the way.

“Look I think we can move this rock.” Priscilla said as they came to what looked like a dead end.

“I don’t hear anything.” Jezebel added leaning on the rock “Let’s push it.”

The girls got into position and started pushing, groaning as the large rock pushed to the side.

“Ha!” Rebecca gasped looking inside and seeing a girl passed out on the floor, cuts on her body and body looking malnourished. She had a naturally dark look to her skin, like a bronze color, and her hair was a vibrant, but muted by the dirt, purple.

“Oh dear.” Priscilla gasped.

* * *

 

**Later**

The group recovered the girl, and the limited belongings in the cave cell, and took her back to Priscilla’s mansion, where they gave her a bath and then put her to bed while waiting for her to wake up so they could figure out what happened.

“So that’s healing magic.” Rebecca observed a small glow coming from Priscilla’s hands.

“Yes, it’s very rare.” She explained “Most of it is in the light magic tree, what I’m actually doing is using distilled light magic from that potion there.”

Rebecca saw a discarded bottle on the side, she remembered Priscilla saying each person could only use one element of magic but potions seemed to provide a small work around.

“How do you think she ended up with those Goblins?” she followed up.

“I wager they might have been trying to sell her as a slave.” The princess told her.

“No.” Jezebel came in wearing a more casual, but still boyish polo came in and brushed the girl’s hair back “They were trying to bring her back.”

The girl’s ears were bigger than a human, but the ends looked all chipped, and frayed, like plastic that had been chewed on by a teething child.

“She’s an elf.” Priscilla remained calm.

“Elf?” Rebecca said “Wait where I come from elves had pointy ears.”

Both the other girls looked at her.

“I…never mind.” Rebecca mumbled “I’ll explain later, just I don’t understand her ears.”

“Pointed ears, yes elves do have them.” Priscilla told her “But most elves are slaves in the earth kingdom and when they disobey their masters they ace ‘clipped’ and had the points removed at a mark of shame.”

“So, this girl is a slave?” Rebecca asked “But these ears don’t look clipped they look like…”

“They were chewed or ripped off by a dog.” Jezebel said “Someone wanted to make sure this girl was punished.”

“Hmm.” The elf girl groaned and here eyes quickly shot open, revealing strange clear irises “HRAA!”

Without missing a beat, the girl threw the sheets from the bed in Priscilla and Rebecca’s face before combat style rolling clear off the bed and towards the bag they had found with her in the cave.

“Hmph.” She pulled out two double edged daggers and spun them between her fingers.

“Wait!” Rebecca threw the sheets off and held an arm out to stop Jezebel from going after the girl “We’re just helping!”

“Help, bah.” The elf girl spoke with a hint of an accent “Ze last person to just help drugged me and sold me to ze goblins.”

“And we rescued you from them so…” Rebecca pointed out the fact.

“Zis is true.” The elf lowered her arms “For zat is true I suppose.”

The girl calmed down with a few simple facts presented to her.

“Most grateful.” She bowed a bit “I am Gillianna Lightwind.”

She was a short girl, five four or about that much so everyone else, even Rebecca, was taller than her.

“Are you a runaway slave?” Priscilla asked.

“If I am?” Gillianna looked at her eyes “Are you hear zo drag my name through ze mud too?”

“I personally don’t care about the Kingdoms and their awful treatment of your people.” Priscilla said “The elves have never wronged me personally so I don’t care. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you need there’s plenty of spare rooms.”

“Running a hotel for runaways now.” Jezebel joked a bit.

“Yes, about that…” Priscilla turned to Rebecca “Care to explain what you meant by ‘where I come from’ seeing as I was under the impression you have no memories of such.”

“I…I lied.”

Rebecca paused “I’m not from here.”

She explained to the two, and their new elf acquaintance, what had happened to her and that she wasn’t from this world.

“How strange you say that old Goddess sent you here.” Priscilla said.

“Interesting.” Jezebel nodded.

“You two are way to calm about zis!” Gillianna pointed “Zis girl is from another world!”

“I mean it’s not a huge deal, we just met so I figured we’d be learning about each other.” Jezebel smirked with her response.

Rebecca simply smiled back.

“But still that would explain some things, like how you picked up on magic so easily and crashed into Simon.” Priscilla commented “I noticed how fast you looked, I believe that was the Wind Spell **Spring Step”**

“But you said that people can only use one type of magic.” Rebecca commented.

“That’s true, unless you as you say and are a the Chosen One who will save the world from a Demon King.” Priscilla smiled.

Gillianna came close “You said I could stay yes, mayhaps I will, zings seem interesting here.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.**

**That’s most of the set-up chapters, the ‘prologue’ volume is all wrapped up and we can move to the actual adventuring and story now.**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Frozela

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

With everything out in the open Rebecca was surprised at how accepting the other girls were, though she still felt a little awkward. They spent the next few days around the mansion before taking some jobs and helping out around the guild.

Today the foursome was handling a job near the border with the Ice kingdom of Frozela. IT was cold so everyone had bundled up in coats generously provided for them by Priscilla. The team were hunting Penguin Bears, creatures that immediately turned Rebecca off. They were large white creatures with the body of a bear but the head and flippers of a Penguin. They walked in a lumbering fashion and their arm flippers were still clawed at the ends, despite being slow on land they were fast swimmers and if they came to an area they could easily gut the fish population so that was why the Lilies, Rebecca’s self-proclaimed name for the team, were sent to hunt the invasive species.

**“The wind rustled the trees: Tier Two Spell: Leaf Tornado!”**

Gillianna was making herself useful and spinning her daggers while creating leaves of magical energy to cut down more of the monsters.

“Zis is pathetically easy, you do jobs like this regularly?” she scoffed.

“I mean our first job ended in finding you.” Rebecca laughed swinging her sword a bit “So I can’t really say since this is only like our fourth job but yeah most of the ones on the board are hunting jobs.”

“We should hurry and finish this hunt.” Simon held a hand up as the wind rustled and blew louder “I think a blizzard is rolling in.”

“But it was so warm and spring like back in town.” Rebecca said.

“We’re at the border with the Ice Kingdom.” Priscilla said “It’s called the Land of Eternal Snow for a reason, it almost always has a blizzard rolling over and through its mountain terrain.”

The wind picked up a little more, snow starting to block out more and more of the horizon.

“NREEE!”

One of the snow banks burst open and a massive Penguin Bear shrieked and pulled back to slam Priscilla with one of its claw flippers.

“HMPH!” Simon flicked his wrist and snipped the large nails back.

 **“Heat bent the air!”** Rebecca pulled her sword back **“Tier two spell: Flame Swipe!”**

Rebecca’s sword was covered in bright red flames and as she made a horizontal slash a wave of blazing heat crashed into the creature, felling it with one blow.

“Well done, that makes ten.” Priscilla collected herself, unshaken by the attack “Let’s begin making our way back, the less time we spend in the storm the better.”

That was true, the wind and snow were picking up with haste, becoming a near total white out.

“Hold.” Gillianna held up a hand “Zere are more.”

The elf girl already had her daggers in her hand as through the snow the others began to make out a series of charging avian bears.

“We may have hit our quota but that doesn’t mean they don’t still want to attack us.” Simon warned as more burst through the snow.

Everyone took of a defensive posture and began trying to push the creatures back as best they could.

“There sure are a lot of them.” Rebecca nearly had her guard broken.

“We must fall back.” Gillianna warned her spinning both her daggers **“They disappeared into the trees: Tier one spell: Camouflage!”**

Gillianna grabbed Rebecca and pulled her back as the bears looked around and sniffed.

“I ‘ave temporarily hidden our position for zem.” Gillianna whispered “Let us fall back for now.”

“Okay but-.” Rebecca looked around “Where are Simon and Priscilla.”

“We must have been separated in the storm.” Gillianna sighed “Zey will be fine, we must worry about ourselves for now.”

The two walked through the rage of the blizzard and hopped into a tree being shaken by the gusts.

“I can’t even tell which way is back towards town, and our tracks are already covered from the drifts.” Rebecca looked around.

“Do you know any searching spells?” Gillianna asked “You can use many magic correct?”

“Well yeah but I barely have a handle on the two spells I know now.” Rebecca sighed “I haven’t even tried learning more yet.”

“Zat is foolish.” Gillianna warned “You have a flexibility no one else does, you must use it to your advantage, zey zink you are ze chosen one after all.”

Rebecca started to speak up but noticed that Gillianna was looking around blankly.

“Zis is bad, I believe we have crossed the border into ze Ice Kingdom.” She pointed “Zat mountain is a landmark from there, it’s ze capital Chillset.”

“Maybe we should head there and look for help?” Rebecca suggested “If Priscilla and Simon are lost in this storm we need to find them soon or they’ll freeze.”

“Fine, let’s go.” Gillianna began hopping down and the two started a trek through the snow, the cold cutting through the fur lining of the winter coats they had.

“So, are all kingdoms this different from each other?” Rebecca asked “Tilania was much more pleasant feeling than here.”

“Everywhere has its ups and downs.” Gillianna told her.

“Where are you from?” Rebecca asked.

Gillianna was quiet and all Rebecca could hear was the screeching of the cold wind. Rebecca gave the small elf girl a look of curiosity and pushed her to answer.

“Ze Earth Kingdom, Terrain.” Gillianna sighed “So I am not ze snow elf if zat’s what you’re thinking.”

“There are multiple kinds of elves aren’t there.” Rebecca smiled “Which are you?”

“Dark elf.” Gillianna stepped through he deepening snow “Most dark elves live…exist in Terrain. Ze light elves and Snow elves live elsewhere.”

 “Are a lot of your people slaves? Or just the Dark elves?” Rebecca asked only to get a glare and quickly see she had overstepped.

“Zat is enough of zis conversation.” Gillianna said.

“Right.” Rebecca quieted her questioning “Sorry not being from here I obviously have a lot I want to know. Hey what’s that?!”

The two stopped walking and saw a cart stopped in the snow, it reminded Rebecca of a stagecoach with it’s covered roof, and it even had a smokestack billowing out grey smog.

“Maybe they can help.” Rebecca picked up the pace of her trudge through the snow.

“Slow down.” Gillianna tripped keeping after her.

Rebecca hopped up the snow-covered steps to the back, looking around the front she had seen it was being pulled by what looked like nothing, had the creatures tasked with that simply run off in the storm?

“Hello?!” she banged on the door “Is anyone in there, we need some help?”

“…”

At first there was no answer but then the door opened suddenly.

“Leave.” A man looked down at them.

He was a little younger than Gillianna or Rebecca, probably sixteen or so, and he was pushing six foot tall. His skin was pale and his hair grey. His face was youthful but stern but the thing that stood out most to Rebecca were the bizarre features on his body, sticking out from her hair were dog like wolf ears, his mouth bared clear fangs as he spoked and his hands which were gripping the door frame showed claw like black nails and as she peered around Rebecca could make out a large bushy grey tail

_‘A wolf boy?’_

“I said leave.” He snarled again.

“Look we’re just cold and need some help finding our friends-.” Rebecca started to speak before Gillianna pulled her back and swiped with a dagger, blocking the strike.

“We don’t want any guests.” The boy reached to the holsters on his sides and pulled up two rock climbing picks.

“We’re not trying to fight anyone.” Rebecca made Gillianna lower her daggers as water began to swirl around the picks.

“Then you need to learn how to listen.” He said **“The sea rippled: Tier One Spell; Water Whip!”**

The boy cracked his wrists and sent a tendril of water out at them, both girls rolled to the side as snow was kicked up and blanketed over them.

“We have no choice zen.” Gillianna dashed across the snow “We fight!”

Rebecca was frustrated, she really just wanted some help and now they were in another fight.

“NO!” she growled as an ice pillar appeared between Gillianna and the wolf boy “Whoa…I didn’t do that.”

“Lowgi.” A voice called “That’s enough, they are welcome to join us inside.”

The calm voice had come out from the cabin, whoever was in there had saved Rebecca even more bad experiences.

“Fine.” The boy put his weapons away and the ice block shattered.

“Lucky us.” Rebecca smiled are Gillianna.

“Keep your guard up.” The elf warned.

“Gillianna, that boy, what is he?” Rebecca asked.

“He is a Spawnling.” The elf explained “Zey are members and descendants of your kind zat, in ze last war, tried to bargin with ze Demon King to be spared from the fighting and to mock zem he cursed their blood with the features of animals, they were once ridiculed as were the elves but as ze time passed zey became just another human species…still considered above ze ugliness of elf kind.”

The two entered into the moving cabin and felt the warmth of a fire immediately hit them, both shivering as they finally felt the chill leave them. Inside they saw the wolf boy sitting in a chair stuck into the corner looking at them with sharp canine eyes, the only other person in the room was a woman in a kimono sitting before the fire. Her outfit was white, with red snowflake like markings on it.

“Lowgi have you apologized for your rudeness?” The woman said in her soft tone.

“Grr…” the boy simply growled.

“Lowgi.” She simply spoke his name in a sterner tone.

“Sorry.” The wolf boy sighed.

“Very good.” The girl giggled softly before turning around with a content smile “Sorry for leaving your out in the cold, would you like some tea?”

“Yes please.” Rebecca nodded “Or coco if you’ve got it.”

“I’m afraid I’m not familiar with such a thing.” The woman turned back to the fire and then stood up.

She wasn’t too tall, only about 5’7, and of average weight and build. Her face had very soft, almost childlike features but Rebecca was sure she was older than she looked. The hood of her kimono like coat was up but her short black hair was tied into pigtails draped out the sides, and clashing with the inner red fur lining.

“Oh, how rude I’ve yet to introduce myself.” The woman looked at them and finally opened her small framed eyes, allowing Rebecca to see them and gasp, a distinct blue lizard-like eye gazing back.

“I am Princess Faena Lantis.” She smiled “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“A princess.” Rebecca gasped as the woman shook her hand.

“Yes, I am of the royal blood.” She smiled before sitting and gesturing them to join her around the fire “Outside you spoke of needing help, what is the problem? Will you be joining us Miss Elf?”

Gillianna was surprised, most humans didn’t like her kind, especially princesses.

“The snow elves have been of great help to my people, you’ll get no insults from me.” Faena patted the ground “Please I insist.”

“Right.” Gillianna sat on her right while Rebecca was on the left.

Rebecca quickly explained how they got lost in the snow and ended up separated from Priscilla and Simon in the stampede.

“That is a problem.” She nodded “If another Kingdom’s Princess is found aimlessly wandering on this side of the border things could get quite complicated with my people, I of course have no issue but others…very well Lowgi ready the cart we will depart for the capital and get some additional assistance there.”

“Yes Princess.” The boy opened the door and started to pull the steps inside.

“Why are you out in this storm in the first place?” Rebecca asked.

“The blizzards of Frozela are normal, but not to this level and frequency.” Faena told them “I took it upon myself to investigate, I was hoping to find the cause for the sudden increased white outs and…find something I’ve been missing for a time that would allow me to finally help my people but that’s not important, we must find your allies and the best way to do that is get to my home capital.”

“It’s ready.” Lowgi nodded.

“You have no pack animals.” Gillianna pointed out “How will you move ze cart?”

“The animals are right here.” The princess picked up a long spear and laid a hand on her chest “Please watch.”

The spear had a long white and black shaft, near the end was a large golden right with what looked to be talisman tags handing off on chains and on the other end of the ring was a large black metal tip.

“Now then.” The Princess made a crescent shaped vertical ring **“Howls echoed through the snowed caverns! Tier Three Spell: Fenrir!”**

Rebecca looked out the window as she heard loud howling, from the snow four large wolves with tusk like teeth emerged from nothing, blue icy fur reflecting back. They moved into position and hooked up to the front of the wagon and howled.

“Make haste.” Faena told them.

“AROO!” the wolves howled once more and the whole stagecoach began to be pulled towards the mountain in the distance like an oversized dog sled.

“My Ice Golem Summoning magic means I have no need for traditional travel animals.” Faena smiled.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Chillset

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

It took about two to three hours but the cart passed through snowstorm and arrived at the Frozela capital of Chillset, the city was stunning and placed right in the heart of a mountain glacier to protect it from the blizzards outside. The buildings looked white and like they were made of frosted glass, the architecture was almost fairy tale like with high roofs and spires and looming over it all was a castle that looked more like an ice sculpture than a building.

“Beautiful.” Rebecca commented “But doesn’t it get cold?”

“The buildings here are made from a substance called Crystal Brick.” The Princess told her “IT might look like ice but it is actually more stone like, we also have a heating system that runs under the city in the catacomb caves, by stoking fires below the earth we can warm the area.”

The city was heavily populated but not so much so as to be cramped, a humble little capital where the lights of window displays glistened off the snow and street performers played instruments to crowds of five or six.

“Music seems popular here.” Gillianna noted seeing a couple playing a guitar and harp together.

“It is an important part of our culture.” Faena said “Ideas and concepts for music have been passed down through out people since before the time of the great Snow Singer herself.”

“That’s the name of your legendary warrior, right?” Rebecca asked noting that the crowd seemed to part its way for the Princess to pass through, yet little fanfare was made of her walking the streets in public.

“That is correct, she was blessed with Ice magic by the dragon Glorox, that magic was spread to out people and the power of that dragon rests in me now.” She blinked her reptilian looking eyes “Let’s not waste much more time and go to the castle, I’ll commission some of the guards to go out in search of your friends.”

The group approached a large frozen castle, the guards, who were all in elaborate fur coats and boots and stopped to stand at attention when the Princess walked by.

“Welcome back Princess Faena.” A man in a golden fur coat greeted her.

 “Marshal General.” She smiled “I have need of your troops, it seems some adventurers from the Fire Kingdom may have gotten lost in the storm and I’m worried about your safety, would you please take some men and search for them?”

“If that is your request of course princess, but if I may ask who are these people?” he turned to Rebecca and Gillianna.

“These are some companions of those you’ll be looking for, Lowgi and I came across them in the wilds.” She smiled.

“You allowed strangers into the Princess chariot.” The General turned to the wolf boy.

“She said too.” He lowered his head.

“Marshal General please leave Lowgi out of this, I invited these guests in.” she stepped in front of him “Please do not bother Lowgi about this, now is mother in?”

“Yes, I believe her highness is here.” He said “But Princess about this search party, the storms are growing more aggressive by the hour, we won’t have much time to look.”

“I know, and I wasn’t able to find anything that may be the cause.” She frowned “Please search as long as you can I’d hate for anyone to be left out in these storms.”

The Marshal bowed and started moving his troops while the Princess escorted her guests to the throne room, a long blue and white carpet led up to an icy looking throne, on it was a middle-aged woman with short black hair and an icy white dress, like Faena she had dragon eyes.

“You return.” The Queen smiled, an icy tiara on her head “And you brought guests-it’s you!”

“Pardon?” Rebecca noticed the woman staring at her.

“You’ve come so soon.” The Queen walked up to her “The one I saw in my dream.”

“Mother is prone to Dream Visions.” Faena explained “She sometimes foresees things, but this is the first I’ve heard of her seeing you, I knew of no such thing.”

“Yes, I saw you the other night…the one who will save us from the demonic darkness.” The Queen said “Rebecca, I am Queen Norn Lantis, let us speak more, about you and about how and why you came to this world.

* * *

 

**ELSEWHERE**

“The storms getting fierce sis.” A woman with short red hair snickered “Keep it up.”

“Yes, soon there will be so much we’ll be able to enter without trouble at all.” The blue haired sister said “Still, who would have thought to use snow to take on an ice kingdom.”

“That’s why the Demon King is the smartest ever.” The red head laughed “I’ll start summoning the monsters.”

“And I shall increase the blizzard.” The other sighed “Ready Ruby?”

“Of course, Sapphire.”

The two clapped their hands together.

 **“DOUBLE CAST!”** The smiled.

The top of the hill was warped by black magic as the two were seen clearly for the first time, a curvy demonic succubus like body with sharp crooked L-shaped horns and bat wings, slightly red and blue skin…and two heads.

**One of the Nine Demonic Generals-** **Twin Headed Succubus Ruby and Sapphire**

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Searching

“What do you mean you saw me in a dream?” Rebecca asked.

“As my daughter mentioned my magic is that of dreams, I can foresee some events with them.” She explained “naught but a few days ago I saw a girl identical to you arrive in this world and with a sparkling light, surrounded by seven figures she expelled the demonic plague that was rising up in our lands.”

“So, I really am some chosen one cool.” Rebecca laughed.

“What does it matter?” Gillianna told her “Is just a dream.”

“Yeah but she knew I wasn’t from here.” Rebecca said.

“Mother was right recently, she predicted the blizzard we are currently under and before that she foresaw that return of the demons in a dream and a few months later minor imps and ghouls began popping up in the wilds.”  Faena said.

“I believe the seven figures I saw may have been the princesses of the seven kingdoms.” Queen Norn explained “It would also fit the legend that a chosen warrior would unite with the descendants of the seven heroes to save the world when it was in danger once more.”

“I think that’s enough mother.” The princess said cutting her off a bit “our guests are tired and are worried about their friends, we should let them rest and continue this conversation some other time rather than pester them with theories and ideas.”

“…very well.” The queen bowed and turned to her servants “Please prepare a guest room for Miss Jameson and her associate.”

“I am nothing but side character to you huh?!” Gilianna huffed.

“Don’t be a baby, thank you.” Rebecca bowed a bit “Come on.”

* * *

 

**LATER**

The room prepared for the two was nothing more than a rather simple royal guest chamber with two twin beds in it.

“I am just saying, zey are royals, you should not trust zem.” Gillianna looked over at the other bed “Not to mention they speak of dream nonsense.”

“What’s your issue with royals?” Rebecca asked “You always get all bent out of shape around nobles and especially royals.”

“Royals are…nothing but selfish fools.” The girl rolled over “Zey all take what zey want, they enslave my people and make us their servants if we choose to or not and when we fight back…ze take away our elven pride to shame us.”

Rebecca sighed a bit when she saw the dark-skinned girl reach up and subtly touch her malformed ears.

“You said you were from the Earth Kingdom, right? What’s it like there?” she tried to spark up a little conversation.”

“It’s a fertile place, the most fertile of all seven kingdoms.” Gillianna explained “The fruit from there is known the world over, as are it’s warriors who are known for their strenght of will. The capital is a city built underground and a place one would only believe is real if they saw it for themselves.”

“Sounds cool, maybe we’ll go there someday?” Rebecca smiled.

“No, I will not go back.” Gillianna said “You are kind but zat place…if I were to go with you all I would never be able to leave again.”

“Oh…” Rebecca frowned “Say, do you think Priscilla and Simon are okay?”

“Zey have fire magic so the cold shouldn’t kill zem too quickly, navigating ze blizzard though…hopefully they found a place to hunker down.”

* * *

 

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Once the sun rose Rebecca wanted to go out and check for her friends, but there still hadn’t been a sign of them just yet. Though as she went around, she found Princess Faena seeming to spin a spear around and strike some dummies.

“Morning.” Rebecca walked up.

“Oh hello.” The princess smiled “I’m sorry we haven’t been able to find your friends yet but I’m sure we will soon.”

“Thanks, I know you’re trying your best, I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Rebecca smiled back “So what are you doing?”

“Oh, just a little practice.” Faena smiled “With the demons about my magic will become more and more important.”

“Princesses have some strong magic huh, must be those dragon eyes huh?” Rebecca joked.

“Yes, we are blessed with much power.” Faena sighed “Though tapping into it is easier said than done, I’ve yet to achieve the spell that the Snow Singer once used to fight the original Demon King.”

“You’re magic, it summons creatures made of ice?” Becca asked.

“Yes, I am less skilled in one on one combat myself but my summons are also fragile, that’s why I want to summon the strongest, Ymir, but tapping into it eludes my grasp.” She sighed some more “I’m not sure what is holding me back…enough about me, I wanted to apologize again about my mother, when she has a vision, she becomes quite enamored with it.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble, I’m used to it at this point.” Rebecca laughed “I’m the outsider in this world.”

“That’s right you come from another world you said.” Faena hummed “The world is certainly a strange place, demons, monsters, magic and people from other worlds. Well if mother is right and the demons come and you are the one who will fight against them than I will happily fight by your side, princess’ honor.”

“Thanks, but hopefully we don’t have to fight any demons any time soon.” Rebecca asked.

“Rebecca!” Gillianna came running up “We have ze problem.”

“What?”

“Ze front gate, ze Marshall he returned-.”

“So, they found them?” Rebecca smiled.

“yes but…is much worse.” Gillianna glared “Ze platoon was attacked by demons.”

“What?!” the princess ran off.

Rebecca followed her as she ran to infirmary, in there was the Marshal General from before, but severely bloodied and beaten.

“Priscilla! Simon!” Rebecca ran up to the two, both now wearing coats supplied by the kingdom. “What happened?”

“We got a little lost in the snow but it wasn’t too bad.” Priscilla said “We ended up meeting up with a group of soldiers looking for us and were headed back here when…some creature attacked.”

“It was no normal creature!” the Marshal yelled “It was a demon, that monster tore through the party in seconds, we could barely even see it in the snow.”

“A demon, this close to the capital.” Faena frowned “This is bad, Lowgi!”

“Yes.” The wolf boy entered.

“Ready my things, I’ll deal with this matter myself.”

“Princess!” multiple people gasped.

“You can’t go after such a monster.” They said.

“This monster as you call it already killed people of my kingdom.” She turned back and gave them a peaceful smile “I cannot stand by and allow it to have free reign in my country.”

“Well you can’t go alone.” Rebecca said “If this is a demon, I want to see it myself, I’m coming too.”

“I feel shame that we had to flee and save ourselves.” Simon said “Allow us to assist you.”

“Very well, I will go with these four and Lowgi, I swear we will exterminate whatever this creature was.” Faena nodded.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Ice

Princess Faena’s wagon glided over the snow as her wolf summons pulled it along.

“So exactly what are we dealing with?” Rebecca asked.

“I’m not even sure what to call them, snow ghosts.” Priscilla said “It was so snowy I could barely see what they were or where they came from.”

“Whatever they are we will stomp them out, these demons.” Faena hummed.

The wild winds outside ripped around the wagon, shaking it slightly as snow blasted against the windows.

“The blizzard is getting worse.” The princess said “This can’t be natural. I’ve never heard of monsters with snow powers like this…”

“ARROOOO!”

Suddenly the wagon came to a rough jagged halt, the sound of wood snapping.

“Oh crap.” Gillianna growled getting her daggers out “What was zat?”

The team opened the back door and saw the back wheels had been frozen solid and the main axel snapped, the wheels covered in ice.

“Frozen?” Rebecca gasped.

“That’s not natural at all.” Simon added.

“No, it’s not.” Faena said examining it.

“Uhh…” a droning groan suddenly picked up on the wind.

“I think we’ve walked into a trap.” Rebecca gulped getting her sword.

The snow whipped around into a whirl that revealed a plethora of frozen zombie like creatures covered in crude armor and weapons.

“HMPH!” Everyone quickly pulled out weapons to block.

“Draugr!” Faena gasped pushing one back with her spear.

“What?” Rebecca jumped back as one of the icy zombies stabbed the ground near her “Can they make blizzards like this?”

“No, they’re just lost souls taken by the cold.” The princess moved her hands **“She became flanked by impenetrable shields!  Tier Three Spell: Baldur!”**

A large suit of ice-covered armor appeared and blocked the attacks from the creatures.

“They’re known to be weak to fire!” she called out.

 **“Radiance blazed across the sky!”** Priscilla lifted her sword as it grew large flaming wings **“Tier Three Spell: Phoenix Divebomb!”**

A bird made of flames crashed into the snow and blasted the Draugr back but the ripping winds of the storm immediately covered the ground in frost again, more monsters rising out of it.

“Zis storm cannot possibly be natural.” Gillianna warned doing a quick step out of the way of a chipped rusted axe.

“HMPH!” Rebecca quickly slid over and slashed through the zombie “They’re easy to take down but they don’t stop coming.”

She swiped around a bit more and pulled back and swept her blade out, sending out a flaming wave.

“Hmm.” She turned back and saw Lowgi staring out into the snow before he suddenly pulled his ice pick back.

 **“Bursting out from the earth!”** He stabbed them into the icy ground **“Tier Two Spell: Geyser Eruption!”**

The ground buckled a bit before steaming water shot out of the ground just around the edge of the polar vortex.

“REEAAAAREEE!” a shrill yell rang out as the storm wavered for a moment and a visage appeared in the storm.

It was long and thin like a stretched-out person made of ice, its mouth filled with long needle like teeth, similar spikes visible on its back.

“An Ice Wraith!” Simon said.

“That’s what’s generating the storm!” Faena warned.

“HMPH” Rebecca quickly ran in and got ready to swing her flaming blade only to have the Wraith roar at her, chilling her to the bone “GAH!”

Its long icy body reacted quickly to slam into her with its lanky limbs knocking her back.

“I’ll go faster then.” She smiled **“The ran as swift as the wind! Tier 1 Spell: Spring Step!”**

She darted forward as the monster clawed down, slapping its hands on the snow to turn it into a sheet of ice.

“YAH!” Rebecca slipped and fell “Crap!”

The wraith lifted up a large frozen claw and went to slam it into her before she was moved by a blast of smoke.

“This thing is tricky.” She dusted snow off and held up her sword “Okay!”

Leaving the others to deal with the rising number of Draugr, Rebecca faced down the Wraith, she first used her flaming sword to melt the ice sheet so she could dash in. The Wraith dragged its claw across the ground, sending a wave of ice shards towards her.

**“HYAA!”**

She swiftly swung her sword again, flames covering it as it broke through. The Wraith jumped back and blasted out snow, making itself hard to see again.

“Don’t get away!” she hissed as a spell suddenly popped into her mind **“Pierce the veil! Tier Two Spell: Dark Gaze!”**

Her eyes softly glowed purple and she saw the outline of the monster in the snow…and all the Draugr hiding behind it.

“There’s so many…” she gulped a bit as more pushed out of the snow.

“Stay back!” Faena used her icy golems to push them back “This is useless we’re not making any progress!”

“Don’t let it get to you!” Priscilla warned.

“It’s fine if we get rid of that Wraith, I’m sure we’ll be fine!” Rebecca smiled “I have an idea.”

She fell back to ask Faena for help, the princess hearing and agreeing to her plan. The wraith was about to restore the near white out of the storm when suddenly the princess frozen knight golem charged through the line.

“HRAAA!” Rebecca and Priscilla jumped out from behind it.

 **“Double Flame Blade!”** the slashed through its stomach sharply.

“RAAA!” the monster hissed as steam and melting snow and ice poured off it “REE…AAHHH!”

The beast fell over and melted away leaving behind nothing but a core of frozen crystal. The snowstorm began rapidly fading as the Draugr that were able to manifest in the storm vanished.

“We…did it?” Rebecca laughed a bit “That wasn’t so bad.”

Suddenly a spike of large ice shot up right in front of her.

“You’ll pay for that!” two voice yelled.

The ice shattered and they were suddenly face to face with a woman with a curvaceous body wearing something akin to ripped up mage robes, small wings viable flapping on her back to let her hover…and two heads.

“You have no idea who you’re messing with!” the one with short red hair said.

“Calm down.” The other head, one with long blue hair glared “You’re being too loud, let’s just hurry up and kill them.”

The two held their arms out, one charging up a fireball and the other an ice spike.

“Consider yourselves sacrifices to the Demon Lord!” the Red head laughed.

 _“That’s magic on a whole level I can’t even…”_ Rebecca gulped.

Suddenly a dark black shadow appeared and the spells of the succubus faded.

“Ruby, Sapphire! Leave them be for now, you’ve already done enough nonsense.” A distorted voice said “Besides…I want to meet that one later.”

Rebecca felt the Shadow staring right through her as the shadow swallowed up the two headed woman and they vanished.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Faena

With the Ice Wraith vanquished and the demons leaving the rancorous blizzard that had been sweeping over the whole country of Frozela subsided. The team then returned to the capital and reported what they saw.

“That strange thing that took that monster back.” Priscilla commented “do you think that was the Demon King?”

“It’s hard to say.” Rebecca said “But if the Queen is right about her dream then maybe it was.”

“If Mother was right then another war with the Demons could be coming.” Faena seemed nervous “Those two women were both incredibly strong, they never attacked but I could feel it.”

“I thought so too.” Rebecca said “If they hadn’t been stopped, I was going to die again, I’m sure of it.”

Everyone was exhausted from using magic to deal with the Draugr and other monsters as well as their long tiring trek through the blizzard.

“Still, I must thank you all for your assistance I greatly appreciate this.” Faena dipped her head a bit.

“You don’t need to thank us.” Simon smiled.

“No, I really must without you that blizzard would have claimed many lives and allowed those monsters to attack without us being able to prepare till it was too late.” The Princess sighed “I simply wish we did not live in a time where we had to deal with monsters like this, all these years of safety and now it will soon fall onto me to deal with this.”

“Princess…” Lowgi paused.

“Don’t worry I’m sure we’ll be fine, I’m here to be the chosen one.” Rebecca laughed “But it’s scary I still barely know anything about this place and managing my magic is tough…I need to work harder.”

“We all do.” Gillianna said.

“I still have a lot I want to learn about the world as well so that I can protect and guide my people when I become queen.” Faena smiled “Thankfully that’s part of life, growing stronger and wiser.”

“Then we should work together to improve.” Rebecca smiled.

“Yes, that would be good.” Faena giggled.

* * *

The group stayed in Chillset a few more days to recovered before preparing to journey home to Priscilla’s mansion.

“You’re going to walk all that way, I can’t allow that.” Faena stepped up “Lowgi please ready the wagon, would you?”

“Oh no we can’t.” Rebecca waved her arms.

“Why not, it’s rude to make a princess walk all that way.” She said.

“I don’t mind.” The red-eyed maiden said.

“Not you, me.” Faena laughed “I don’t want to walk all that way.”

“Wait…You?” Gillianna asked.

“Why of course, you suggested it did you not?” Faena smiled “You said we should work to improve together, so let’s. Mother also thinks it’s a splendid idea since she says you’re supposed to bond with all the princesses anyway, Lowgi and I will be joining you in Tilania.”

“Well I’ll enjoy the additional company.” Rebecca laughed.

“I suppose it will be fine, the mansion is more than large enough for additional guests.” Priscilla smiled “and frankly I don’t mind having the wagon around either.”

So, Faena and Lowgi joined them, the Wolf Wagon pulled all the way back to the Lilies base where someone was waiting for them.

“For you Madam.” A man in a mail courier’s uniform handed Priscilla an envelope and quickly trotted off to deliver more.

“What’s that?” Rebecca asked.

“Hmm, seems it’s from the capital.” She read the letter “My parents would like to speak with me and…you?”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you so choose**

**Till Next Time!**


	10. Fire Capital

The next morning the group loaded up the Wagon and headed toward the Capital City, Ignorance.

“This will be my first time in the Tilania Capital City.” Faena smiled “I’m looking forward to the trip.”

“I bet it will be nice to see your family.” Rebecca looked at Priscilla with a smile.

“I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to see you; you are the reason for this summons.” The dragon eyed girl said.

The ground under the wheels shifted a bit and became bumpier as they hit the cobbled streets of the capital. Looking out the windows it was a sprawling medieval city with hamlets and shops all around, what Rebecca had expected to see in the world. In the distance was a sprawling red orange stone castle like you’d see in a story book, with large spires and arches, a stunning sight. Torches lines the streets helping to make clear this was the fire country and the people talked loudly with little courtesy for the conversations around them.”

“That’s Castle Redmount.” Simon said “The name speaks for itself, it’s on the slight hill and made of rare red sandstone.”

“You grew up zhere?” Gillianna said.

“Yes, it’s nice but I prefer the outside.” Priscilla smiled.

They passed through town and got to the castle gates, the guards stepping aside and allowing the wagon in, the group exiting onto soft grass near the garden.

“Hmm…” Lowgi growled a little.

“Don’t be so worried, guests are part of the royal life.” Faena smiled.

“It’s nice to be home.” Priscilla looked around “I wonder if any of my-.”

“Priscilla!” the girl was quickly hugged by a younger teen, about age 14, with soft red brown hair curled to her shoulders.

“Ah Hazel, hello.” The girl smiled at her younger sister.

“Hi!” the girl said “Mom and Dad are like waiting for you inside.”

“I expected as much, Rebecca let’s go.” Priscilla said “The rest of you can stay with the wagon or Simon.”

Priscilla and Hazel showed Rebecca through the castle the rich colored hallways chilly from the stone but warm from the brassieres and torches lining the walls. Rebecca was taken to a large meeting room with five other people, all except one who looked at her with dragon like eyes.

“Greetings everyone.” Priscilla bowed a bit “This is Miss Rebecca Jameson, Rebecca this is my family, the royal family.”

“My younger brother Senschal.” She gestured to a boy with glasses and short brown hair.

“My elder brother Francois.” She gestured to an older looking boy with red hair to his shoulder.s

“My Elder Sister, Crown Princess Carme.” She pointed to a girl with tan skin and long brown hair, her face like that of a model and her body covered in a deep red dress.

“My, my so good to meet you.” She giggled “Has my darling little sister been taking good care of you as a guest miss hero?”

“And lastly my mother Queen Lisola and my Father King Darvan.”

The King was a tall middle-aged man with simple kept brown hair over his ears, and a moustache on his lips, his body was in traditional royal raiment’s. The queen was less endowed than either of her two daughters, but had a beautiful face that enthralled Rebecca, along with red locks just like Priscilla, she was the only one at the table without dragon like eyes.

“And you met Hazel outside.” Priscilla said.

“Hello, nice to meet all of you.” Rebecca bowed.

“She has quite the eye.” Carmen spoke again “She can’t take her eyes off you mother.”

“Carmen please don’t be so rude to our guest.” The Queen chuckled a bit “Please sit, relax, don’t look so troubled we didn’t bring you this way to yell at you.”

“Why did you call for us?” Priscilla asked.

“Well you supposedly have who might be the hero of legend staying with you, I think that’s reason enough.” The king said.

“We just had to meet her.” Carmen walked over to Rebecca “After all if she’s the one from the legend’s, I want her all to myself.”

“Carmen stop it!” Priscilla nearly pushed her.

“Oh don’t worry I can’t believe she’s the hero just cause some people say she is.” Carmen smiled “So we’ll just have a little test, the timing is perfect.”

“A test?” Rebecca asked.

“Of course you see I’m currently unwed, and my last suitor just died a very painful death at the hands of some skeletal warriors the other day.” Carmen smiled.

“That’s too bad.”

“Not really he was a gold digger.” Carmen laughed “But that means I’m back on the market, and here in Tilania we settle things with gusto, and if you are the hero you’ll show it too me.”

Rebecca gulped.

“You want my power to fight the demon king’s army correct?” Carmen said “Well you need it, so then you’ll have to be my new suitor.”

“But I’m a girl.” Rebecca said.

“That’s never bothered me before.” Carmen laughed.

“SOLD!” Rebecca said eagerly.

“Oh calm down jumpy.” Carmen said “You can’t just pick me like that, there are plenty of others who want my hand, for the position of power, glory and all that so…win it.”

“Win it?”

“Yes, in two weeks’ time we’ll being having a tournament, 100 of this world’s best warriors have coming seeking the prize of my hand and all you have to do is win.” Carmen said “Then I’ll do whatever you need to help defeat the Demon Armies, and since I’m the crowned Dragon Princess I’m even stronger than Priscilla so do you think you and your band of little friends can defeat ninety some odd warriors?”

“Father you can’t be serious the world might be at stake.” Priscilla protested.

“This will also be a good test of if this girl surely is the Rainbow Hero.” King Darvan said

“If that’s what I need to do in order to win your cooperation and save the world fine.” Rebecca said “My team and I are ready.”

Carmen smiled and pulled out a fan, waving it before her face to cover her smirk a bit “I like your fire girl.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**http://ko-fi.com/snakebit1995 If you want to support my work here.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
